tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Horus Steelfang
Horus Steelfang is the son of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. He is the half brother of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full brother of Isis Steelfang as well as Raydin's other children with Virlomi. Lily is his wife. He appears in The New Kingdoms. In the Cosmic Legacy, Horus is likewise the twin brother of Isis Steelfang, and the younger brother of Siris. Annalyse is his only half sister in Cosmic Legacy. His parents are still Raydin and Virlomi. Lily is still his wife and he has the children Amaryllis, Azalea and Sorath Steelfang. Horus is associated with the "Tower" constellation, mainly due to the unique weapon he wields and how his probability power attracts excessive wealth to him. Biography The New Kingdoms Birth and Early Life Horus was concieved when Virlomi had a sexual encounter with Raydin's aspect of Administration. His mother fled to the Ash Pit to birth him, due to threats from Raydin's wife Astrid, who was a powerful witch. This was because Virlomi was an ally of Adawulf Sea-Born. Horus was born in the Ash pit, where he was trained to fight on similar scales as his other siblings. His life was relatively uneventful and Horus himself hardly bothers to recall it, although he shows animosity towards his sister Isis, possibly due to some unspoken altercations or rivalries. Given the chance to return to Mundus, Horus doesn't pass it up, and happily goes back just to see what the world he left behind looked like. He was always seeking acknowledgement by his true father and half siblings, as well as foes to prove his powers on. Growing Up Horus' first journey into Skyrim ended with him being welcomed to the College of Winterhold, with no opposition, for he was a child of the then archmage Raydin, and his brother Siris already recognized him as kin, from the start. This was why he was granted free entry. Horus later led an army of Tranquil Guardians to destroy everything in the realm that Setsuna resided in, after he received instructions from his brother Siris. He then returned to the mortal realm leading the same army, to deal with the remainder of the Black Fang with the allied armies of Skyrim, after he completely destroyed everything in SIlence. Horus was later conversing with his sister Annalyse when he crossed paths with Lily, after Annalyse dragged him along to deal with a problem that she had agreed to help with. He had to enter an alternate realm to battle the enemy "Father". He entered the realm Eden to do so alongside others. After killing lots of enemies, he made it back to sanctuary with Lily and others, including the powerful sorceress Fanari Nikulson and the noble Talion Avryil. Eventually, Horus and Lily began a relationship, after he mistakenly stumbled into a public bath she used. He bluntly confessed what he thought was right to say, which was a few compliments. Horus later went on a quest to defeat "Father", with Lily and a few others. He fought against a variety of opponents, defeating a plasmakinetic mage, before he got to battle "Father" himself. The only way for Father to be defeated was for him to absorb Lily, which caused her suicide. This caused Horus to throw caution to the wind, as he unleashed his "true form", which he used to battle "Father" even though he was eventually still outmatched. The combined efforts of Horus, his sister Annalyse and the sorceress Lanis was what he needed to gain access to "Father's mind" and attempt his defeat. Horus did not destroy "Father's" conscious, since he lacked the knowledge of Lily's whereabouts. He was eventually cast out from the mind, grieving over an unconscious Lily, whom he took into a land outside the Aurbis. Horus and Lily later left the Aurbis to begin a new existence as divinities. Horus created an Aspect earlier, allowing him to still roam Mundus at his will, even though the real him is non existent within the Aurbis. Horus officiated his father's wedding to his mother, later officiating his brother's marriage to Lucina Sea-Born. He seems to be comfortable with performing such ceremonies, despite his usually rough behavior. Horus plays music in a band with his brothers Siris and Abbadon, with Annalyse sometimes singing for them. He occasionally writes music for the band. Virlomi later sent Abbadon to collect water from four streams. Abbadon sought his brother's help and the pair together spent some effort to collect the waters from the four streams, after encountering some difficulty. Horus later asked his mother what the water of the streams were. Cosmic Legacy Horus was born in Higher Euphoria along with his twin sister Isis Steelfang to Virlomi and Raydin, as their second and third child. Like his forebears, Horus had the powers of All Creation from his birth on, which meant he did not require help from his parents to teach him anything. Horus therefore self learnt from all that he knew, in order to perfect his skills. Horus rarely ventured out of Euphoria, although he did personally go out to survey the world at times, or try to change the course of events if he found it undesirable. Horus was known to have met his Bloodbound Partner Lily when he left Euphoria to slay her father, who was upsetting the cosmic balance. Due to Lily's help and seeing the great potential in her (enough to qualify as a Higher Gatekeeper), Horus chose to take her back to Euphoria, where he eventually married her, which catalyzed Lily's transformation into a full fledged Steelfang Vampire. Horus and Lily had three children together, the Beauty Goddess Amaryllis Steelfang, the Time God Sorath Steelfang and the Pure Goddess Azalea Steelfang. Appearance and Personality The New Kingdoms Horus is a very serious person when it comes to his training, which he does solely for one reason - to protect his family members from Astrid's wrath, ever since Astrid started pursuing them. He seems prideful, stuck up and arrogant before others, which hides his rarely used analytical mind and distracts people. Horus is very, very blunt with his speech and rarely minces his words, if ever. Horus knows his ancestry well and thus he always believes he is a legitimate heir of Raydin's. No matter how well his stepfather Malpen might treat him, he will not acknowledge it, as he dislikes his stepfather a lot, calling him by name and never accepting any gifts from him. He's shown to be willing to make sacrifices for his loved ones, though, such as how he was willing to risk his powers growing unstable just to be with Lily and how he risked his life to rescue her. Horus is known to enjoy drinking, eating junk food and other unhealthy behavior, which does not affect him as he is a Steelfang Vampire. He will not attempt to drink or search for drink when kept away from the bottle, though. Horus is shown to rarely think, unless it is required from him, although when he actually thinks, he proves considerably more intelligent than most others, able to complete any task within a matter of seconds tactically. This is because he finds the world a boring place undeserving of his attention. Cosmic Legacy Similar to his The New Kingdoms self, Horus is a serious person who believes in doing things that are presented to him the right way. He will try his best to think of a solution that can solve a problem in the shortest time possible with minimal side effects to get the best result. He believes that honesty is the way to go and does not like people to lie. As he is psychic, Horus knows if he is being lied to. Horus has no quibbles over his ancestry as he is born in Euphoria where Cosmic Legacy is concerned. It is known that he respects all his family members. It is known that he likes his full siblings somewhat more than Annalyse, who is his half sister. Horus does accord a great deal of respect to Anna, though, knowing her as the eldest child and still as his sister. Unlike his self in The New Kingdoms, Horus is prone to overthinking things due to his incredible intelligence and how much he cares about his surroundings. He finds it hard to ignore things that are going on, but knows he cannot hand hold every situation. It is rare to find him not calculating probabilities of events occurring. Appearance As with all Steelfang Vampires, Horus has very beautiful smooth skin, pure, silvery white hair and blue eyes with slit pupils. His facial features are rather delicate and gentle, similar to his parents and siblings. He appears young, although when compared to Siris, it is often though he is the older brother due to his more mature look. Horus stands at roughly 6'3", the tallest among all his siblings and also exceeding his father in height. He is does not have considerable bulk, but for a Steelfang, he is one of the more well built ones. Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Horus, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Horus can fence and fight with his bare fists with unrealistic prowess, due to continued practice. His speed can reach extreme heights to the extent he looks like flickering shadows, although not equal to Siris, his brother. Horus possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Horus is a powerful mind mage, capable of attacking minds with ease. Horus can easily mind control most individuals by way of his will. He can project massive psionic waves and blasts directly from his mind or his hands. This effect also makes him immune to any attempt at mind control, by magical or psionic means. Horus is capable of telepathic communication. Horus has extreme energy projection capabilities, equalling that of his father, but not that of his brother. Horus projects energy in a default colour of blood red, with a harsh glow, such as when he fires magicka flares. His power manifests as reddish black smoke with crimson sparks. Flames created by him are deep black with a reddish core, and his lightning magic is bright red. He can manipulate any elemental magic and even magic itself. Horus can manipulate the entropy of any object, by increasing it, causing anything to disintegrate, either with pinpoint accuracy or explosively, allowing him to counter his sister Isis' powers. He can fire energies that rapidly increase the chaos in the area around him, causing a vast amount of negative effects. Horus is further capable of shaping the entropy into an energy like attack, causing the disintegration and explosion of anything it touches. Horus can also disintegrate attacks aimed at him, giving him a sort of absolute defense. This ability forms the core of his arsenal for both offense and defense Horus can also control probabilities and make nearly anything come true, so long as it can happen, or deny something that should come true from coming true, by making the probability 0%. He is afraid to utilize the probability increasing half of this power, as he fears its destructive capabilities, although he's fine with the negation half, which forms an impermeable barrier between him and the world. By extension, since everything is a balance of probabilities, Horus is theoretically capable of large scale reality warping, molecular manipulation and negation of abilities. Horus has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Horus can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Horus can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Horus can fly on his wings at supersonic speeds. Horus can learn magic intuitively and he can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Cosmic Legacy As he is Raydin's second child and inherited the omniscient nature of all Steelfangs, Horus possesses mastery of all magic. There is no known spell that he cannot cast or learn to cast. The spells that he can use exceed that of any mortal mage in terms of sheer numbers. As Horus no longer uses discrete spells but simply translates magicka into an effect, he has True Alteration (All Magic). Horus' preferred offense is quite varied. He uses a combination of Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis and Shadow Manipulation. As Horus was born as a Steelfang Vampire, his strength, speed, durability, stamina, magicka and reflexes are all superhuman. He has control over all life force around him (unless it belongs to another Steelfang or a Gatekeeper), which he can put to good use. Horus can use most weapons, and his primary weapons of choice are swords, flails and greatswords. Horus has white feathered wings for high speed flight. As he is linked to the power of All Creation like his other family members, Horus has the power to warp reality. He has omniscience as well due to the connection to All Creation. Horus is capable of calculating multiple future possibilities, not just the highest probability, showing advanced understanding of parallel worlds and futures. Due to Horus' innate divinity, he has Divine Skin which prevents lesser beings from harming him and protects him even from powerful cosmic entities. Horus possesses the "Chaos Calculation" as his Sphere of Domination. Horus therefore has full understanding of statistics, probabilities and entropy. He is able to change the probabilities of anything, making the impossible possible and vice versa. Horus can also control energy that increases the entropy of anything, causing explosions or disintegration. By controlling the probabilities of possible futures, Horus can even accept or reject future timelines to warp reality. Equipment The New Kingdoms Horus uses a unique, dark sword, named "Entropy's Light". The sword can easily cut through anything and create energy constructs, energy crescents, energy novas and such. The sword burns with red fire and projects red energy. His sword can turn into a glowing, golden blade when he enters his true form. Horus' blade in true form causes extropy to spread from anything it cuts, destroying massive amounts of things, if not controlled. Horus' sword forms from a convergence of black mist if he summons it to his hand. He cannot summon the sword in its maximum power form, which requires him to speak an incantation and stroke his hand along the blade, although this is more of a mental block to stop him from performing anti world attacks. As a secondary weapon, Horus has a flail which he can use to attack enemies, although he prefers to employ his sword. The flail is actually his pet snake "Ouroboros", who can transform herself into a flail to be wielded by Horus. Anything the ball at the end of the chain touches will explode, without hurting the wielder of Ouroboros. Since Ouroboros is living, she can transform herself back into a snake at will, and attack with venom, or cause things that touch her body to explode. Horus' armor is a demonic, black set of platemail. It self repairs. When Horus uses his true form, he gains a golden armor that is drastically different from his normal armor. His normal armor reforms automatically when he exits true form. Both of Horus' armors self repair. As of late, Horus normally uses his true form armor, and can manifest if when not in true form. Cosmic Legacy Horus uses a similarly named sword "Luminous Entropy". This weapon is a golden and silver sword like all other Steelfang swords. It has power over chaos and entropy, allowing it to cut through anything by disrupting molecular structure. Like other Steelfang Swords, it bypasses even the highest level of Divine Skin. Horus has a second weapon, known as "Gates of Paradise", which manifests as a ring. This serves to generate a boundary between reality and paradise, allowing Horus to create defensive barriers that can block damage. Horus can manipulate the orientation and position of the barriers, allowing him to fire generated barriers at enemies. "Gates of Paradise" can also summon a copy of Euphoria to overwrite the world, providing an absolute shield as "attacks of lesser beings cannot enter the realm of the gods". Furthermore, if this copy is expanded to draw in mortals, the mortals rapidly choke and die as they cannot "breathe the air of the gods" due to lacking the divinity. Horus normally wears a golden and silver runic armor. This is common to all Steelfangs, and he can summon and dismiss it at will. He will otherwise wear a simple set of white clothing, wearing a coat like shirt with long tails as his top and a pair of white pants. The Steelfang Armor combined with his Divine Skin renders him practically invincible to all but the strongest attacks. Trivia * Horus' powers are based on chaos and entropy. It makes an unintentional reference to Warhammer 40,000 because of this. * Even though Horus is seen as an embodiment of Chaos, he is still regarded as a heroic figure. He even possesses virtues that his brother Siris lacks, such as selflessness, honor and friendliness. * Horus is not prone to random acts of violence and destruction despite being the avatar of entropy. * Horus' pet snake Ouroboros is female, and she's modeled after a cobra, to keep with the slight Egyptian theme * Horus' name itself was given to him, as it was the name of a hero-god in Egyptian Mythology, which is kind of fitting for a ... hero-god. Alternative art Horus Steelfang of the Chaos.jpg|Redone Horus Steelfang with much more ornate and beautiful armor. Also in a more refined anime style. Most recent. Horus Steelfang Close Up.jpg|Portrait, outdated art Horus Steelfang.png|Horus kneeling with his sword, using his white wings, although he has alternative ones, in an older iteration of his true form armor. Horus Steelfang Avatar of Chaos.jpg|Older image of Horus Horus Steelfang Redone.jpg|Horus Steelfang redrawn with an updated style. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Spellswords Category:Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Immortal